In conventional types of foldable garment bags, garments are supported on hangers which are suspended from a bracket or what is commonly referred to in the luggage industry as a trolley disposed within the interior of the bag. These conventional garment bags typically include a rigid structural member at their upper end which provides reinforcement for supporting the trolley and the garments suspended therefrom. Such structural member is also generally used to attach an external hanger for hanging the garment bag in its unfolded condition, as well as a handle for lifting the unfolded garment bag to a hanging position. For carrying from place to place, these bags are typically folded two or three times so that they may be carried by a carrying handle attached near the middle of the bag. In order to provide a strong attachment, a second rigid reinforcing member is provided to which this carrying handle may be secured. In addition, the second reinforcing member often provides a point of secure attachment for a shoulder strap or other carrying member.
In the actual use of these conventional garment bags, there are many disadvantages associated with the presence of two rigid reinforcing members. Since these reinforcing members represent a substantial portion of the weight of the garment bag, a significant amount of unnecessary weight is added to these bags by the use of two such reinforcing members. In addition, after the bag has been folded for carrying, the carrying handle will typically be on the bottom of the bag, requiring that the bag first be turned over before it can be carried. Moreover, the presence of the additional reinforcing member and carrying handle add additional complexity and cost to the manufacture of these bags.
There therefore exists a need for a garment bag which is lighter in weight, easier to use and more cost efficient to manufacture than conventional garment bags.